<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Husband Ever by Ultra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923737">Best Husband Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra'>Ultra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Anniversary, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Party, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, 'Gilmore Girls, Luke/Lorelai, puzzle' by svgurl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Husband Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts">svgurl410</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hated parties, and people, and a lot of fuss being made about him, and pretty much anything of that nature that Lorelai herself thoroughly enjoyed, but he knew what it all meant to her and that was why Luke had arranged the biggest of all shindigs for their anniversary, everybody who was anybody invited, because he knew it would put the biggest smile on her face, and it absolutely did.</p><p>"I'm never going to fully figure you out, am I?" she said, shaking her head at him, even as she continued to grin with delight at the over-the-top special occasion going on around them.</p><p>"Geez, I hope not," he told her with a smile, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>